Twelve Days
by darlingfox
Summary: Twelve perfectly normal – well, normal for them – days in the lives of Hiei and Kurama. KuramaxHiei


Twelve Days

Author: Darling Fox  
Rating: M to be on the safe side  
Warnings: Hiei/Kurama, sex and fighting are mentioned  
Summary: Twelve perfectly normal – well, normal for them – days in the lives of Hiei and Kurama. KuramaxHiei  
Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

A/N: Written for aedictus.

* * *

On the first day Kurama catches a rabbit. 

He does not cook it and neither does Hiei. They could because hey, they have their very own campfire with them in the form of a pale and silent perhaps-fire-demon. Or perhaps not, he's not sure and doesn't particularly care. Anyway, they don't bother with roasting or brewing, and in all honesty it's pretty near that they don't gut it either. They do, because Kurama insists on the account of still having his human body. After three decades of Youko's influence it can handle raw meat but draws the line at intestines.

On the second day Hiei accidentally pushes Kurama into a pond.

Well, at least he claims it's an accident and it certainly looks like one. The ground is bumpy and anyone could stumble a little and shove his careless companion. It's just bad luck that Kurama happens to stand next to a deceivingly small puddle. It _is_ small but unfortunately quite deep, too. There is no way Hiei could have known it, Jagan or not. He doesn't use it for such mundane things as teasing others. Kurama splashes water on him and can't decide whether to be angry or laugh.

On the third day Kurama dances on a clearing.

Hiei is quite amused but admits that yes, sometimes it feels good to unwind a little and be absolutely free for a moment. Not that he joins Kurama, even when the latter asks him nicely. Fighting Hiei can do but the point of dancing is completely lost on him. But he enjoys lounging on a wide and sturdy branch and looking at it, especially during the faster movements when the red hair shines so brightly under the sun and the slender body bends in all sorts of interesting and thought-provoking ways.

On the fourth day Hiei proves that he's the better fisher of the two of them.

He doesn't even cheat which, Kurama thinks, is unfair. No, he uses his bare hands and speed, and the latter doesn't count because that's who Hiei is. He takes off his coat and shoes, rolls up his pant legs and steps into the river. Then Kurama's eyes widen and jaw drops because the fishes come to Hiei. Soon there's a shoal circling around his feet and it _has_ to have something to do with pheromones. Hiei chooses the biggest and throws it at Kurama.

On the fifth day Kurama gets sick.

They don't notice the symptoms because they are arguing over their next camping place. Hiei would be happy to sleep on a tree, and Kurama thinks he's just being a pain in the ass or trying to annoy Kurama. Or possibly both, sometimes it's hard to tell. Kurama is willing to ignore it this time because he's winning, the reason being that he can point out the virtues of sex on the forest floor. Hiei is as quick to change his mind as he is to catch Kurama when the latter suddenly faints.

On the sixth day Hiei tells a story.

Nothing fancy because he isn't a talker and his vocabulary is somewhat lacking in the happy-department. But he doesn't think Kurama minds, and he is trying to keep the other awake. If it requires voicing some of his thoughts, so be it. Hiei gathers Kurama against his chest and raises his temperature; the skin under his hands is hot but the weak voice complains of cold. The story isn't a story but a little piece of Hiei's life he hasn't told anyone. Nothing important but something he wouldn't usually consider worth sharing.

On the seventh day Kurama considers killing Hiei.

Seriously, the fire-demon watches him like a hawk and that makes him nervous. And seriously pissed off. It's understandable after the night before but still, Kurama is fine now if a bit dizzy and murderous, and the latter is nothing new in any case. On the other hand, Hiei would make an excellent cook if he'd ever decide to change his career. The chicken-soup - and Kurama is using a very loose definition because he hasn't seen a chicken for weeks – is delicious and Kurama forgets his diabolic plans for a moment.

On the eight day Hiei plays piquet.

And loses. He knows bloody well that Kurama cheats but can't prove it. He does try, and very enthusiastically so, because he hates losing whether it's a fight or a stupid bet. But Hiei is honest enough to admit that he's doing it only on principle, not that he would ever tell that to anyone unless he'd be subjugated to thumbscrews, gigantic needles, Kuwabara's heroic declarations and other merciless methods. Brushing Kurama's sweaty hair isn't the worst experience in the three worlds and Hiei even resists simply cutting off the most stubborn tangles.

On the ninth day Kurama fucks Hiei to prove that he's in perfect health again.

He has a plan, a very _cunning_ plan, but unfortunately the laws of the dear Mother Nature are not on his side. His slowly but surely aging body is still strong but not strong enough to take Hiei roughly against a suitable tree. It doesn't have enough leverage anymore. A decade or so ago it had, and Kurama mourns for the lost days of his second youth and pocket-sized fire-demons. Then again, seeing _this_ Hiei laying on his back and moaning isn't so bad either.

On the tenth day Hiei sets the forest on fire.

They have a heated argument before that and Kurama even threatens him with local flora. It isn't the wisest decision because Hiei directs an especially torrid flame towards those bushes. Despite Kurama's vehement protests they both know that Hiei is right; their pursuers are likely to die and that will save both time and their energy. But it doesn't mean that Kurama has to like it and so he proceeds to ignore Hiei the best he can under the circumstances. Hiei is polite and cautious enough to hide his smirk.

On the eleventh day Kurama kills three demons.

With great delight and precision, too, because he needs to vent some of his anger and he's not stupid or suicidal enough to attack Hiei seriously. After the fight a series of scratches decorate his face, his ribs are aching and there's a bleeding wound on his left arm. The worst hit, however, is through his heart when he sees Hiei's grey face and closed eyes. For a fleeting moment he's sure the world is shattering and then he hears vicious swearing. Hiei with a broken leg is not a happy Hiei.

On the twelfth day Hiei hits Yuusuke.

The young – well, young-_looking_ anyway - man runs to meet them and stops with his hands on his hips, wanting to know how a trip through a little forest could take so fucking long. Kurama stalks past him, not bothering to reply and oozing dignity despite his torn clothes. Hiei limps closer and Yuusuke, who in times isn't the sharpest sword in the armoury, asks what the hell has crawled up Kurama's ass this time. The response is quick, precise and painful, and Yuusuke makes a mental note to rebuild the wall later.

_The End._


End file.
